Naruto's Rescue Team
by Kage Kui
Summary: naruto pokemon crossover my first fic Naruto gets turned into a vulpix and is in a parallel universe of his own. First two chapters under slight revision but please go ahead and read anyway.
1. I'm A What!

AN: I'm so bored and I have no inspiration I'll try to write this story. And flames will be used to bake cookies. And this is my first story

I

Life totally sucks it's true. Especially when you turn into a weird creature that looks like the bane of your existence.

"Ugh my head hurts," a little fox said as he touched his tails to his face, "Wait a second, a tail a-a-and paws? Stupid fox what did you do this time," he waited for an answer, "fox, fur ball. Oh great and mighty overlord of my stomach where are you."

"Um who are you talking to Vulpix?" a Skitty and Chansey stopped to talk to the crazed Vulpix.

"Umm, I'm Naruto not 'Vulpix'," Naruto replied confused.

"Well of course you have a name; we have a species name and a given name. I'm a Skitty and you're a Vulpix, you know a Fire-Type Pokémon. And my given name? It's _Sakura,_" her voice was condescending.

_That's Sakura but she's a cat. _"Sakura don't you remember me? I'm you're teammate with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei."

"Like I'm on a rescue team with Sasuke, that gorgeous Houndour, and Kakashi, the White Electivire, is my sensei," she replied sarcastically. Naruto just blinked.

"What's an Electwire or an Hourdoun?"

"Two of the most famous Pokémon known to our world," Shizune replied, he blinked again unknowingly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm not human."

"Of course you're not," Sakura said with an implied duh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh," then he stopped spitting and started spewing fire and then he promptly fell over in a dead faint.

"Um Shizune," a Chansey appeared, "can you take him to the hospital?"

"Yes Sakura, but we need to see Tsunade about him," She said indefinitely.

"He thinks he's human isn't that funny?"

II

"I'm telling you I'm a ninja you know sneaky assassins," Tsunade the Blissey and Shizune just blinked, "Oh c'mon you know three man teams and a leader each team goes to an academy…"

"That sounds like the rescue academy only with ninjas and weapons and humans. So tell us about ninjas and you're life as a 'human'" Tsunade inquired.

He told them everything from his genin days to when Sasuke killed Itachi. He even told them about the demon that should have been within him. Tsunade was wondering why many of the names sounded so similar to people around this area. Tsunade decided that if teams and missions were what Naruto was comfortable with he would join the rescue academy with Sakura. "Naruto, do you want to join the Leaf Rescue Academy? It's the exact same thing except that classes are sorted by type as in Water, Fire, Ground, you know."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Each Pokémon has a special affinity to one or two Attack Types such as: Fire, Water, Grass, Ground, Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Steel, Poison, Bug, Dragon, Ice, Electric, Flying, Normal, Ghost, and Rock. All moves in the Pokémon world fall under one of these seventeen categories."

"What type am I? Oh am I water, no Ghost, no Psychic, no Ground maybe…"

"You're a Fire-Type." Shizune said as she interrupted his thought process, "And as a Fire-Type, you're class will be filled with Fire and Dragon-Types, and depending on your main secondary type, you will circulate between your main type and secondary type classes."

"I'll do it only if there is no crash course and I can learn as I go," compromised Naruto.

"Fine you start tomorrow," Tsunade said.

"Listen up everyone this is Naruto. He is a new student that transferred from...the Elemental Countries…Where are those?" asked a red and white penguin.

"It's a long story," Naruto replied.

"I'm Iruka and these are your classmates. But now as you can all see he is a Vulpix," murmurs were sent around the room and some glares, "but he has no relation to _The Nine-Tailed Fox_," more murmurs, "he probably wants to show how a Vulpix really is not like that monster," Naruto looked down at this. Only Iruka, the teacher and a Delibird, and Sasuke noticed.

"Now we will all go over the three basic, Fire-attacks. Now what are they? Class?"

"Ember, Rage, and Fire-spin," the class answered in unison except Naruto.

"Now we will head out side to show how strong yours is. Kaio," a Charmander did an average Ember and Rage but a weak Fire-spin.

"So Naruto how was life before Leaf Town?" Kiba asked.

"Boring, only a few deaths here and there nothing interesting."

"That's boring for you? I don't want to see interesting for you," Kiba said afraid, "Oh it's my turn see ya," Kiba left as his name was called creating a strong Ember and Rage but, the Fire-spin was only as good as a bronze ranking member. A few minutes later Sasuke was called up and did all three moves at a silver level. Then Naruto was called and

everyone was amazed that he did…not know what the attacks were.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as Naruto was wondering what an Ember was, "it's a weak fire attack like this," he demonstrated a weak one then Naruto did an ember almost as strong as Sasuke. Sasuke then demonstrated the other two attacks at full power, which Naruto did almost as strong.

"Who are you?" thought Sasuke, Iruka, and the rest of the Fire-Type class.

III

It was quiet, too quiet. Naruto was wondering why there was nearly no Fire-Type Pokemon around. It was at least two days after joining the acedemy but he already was getting used to his routine. Just then a Mismagius came around looking for him. But as she called him it sounded more like wailing. "Naaaruto. Naaaaaruuuuuuutooo. Where are you Naaaruuuuutoo."

"Wh-who is there," as he tuned around something was coming into his line of sight.

"G-g-g-ghoooooooost," he yelled, not screamed as that would be unmanly, as he saw a giant purple thing floating in midair.

"Calm down Naruto I was sent to show you the way to your class today. You do know your next class right?" Naruto just blinked, "Down the hall, third door on your right. It's a four type class consisting of Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, and Dark Types or if you have many attacks adept in one or more of these four types. Actually many are like you who are another type but, has many Ghost and Psychic moves," she looked at him concernedly, "The thing is most people in there are very superstitious, especially when it comes to the stories about The Nine and Vulpix or Ninetales," she looked at Naruto sadly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I'm used to getting glared at so it's okay," he smiled brightly making the Mismagius, Kurenai, feel bad.

IV

"Psychic move agility!" everyone did it, "Wrong!" he said to Naruto.

"But…but…"

"But nothing do it again!" Naruto repeated the attack, "Okay I'll accept it for now. Now double team."

"Listen you miserable Vulpix if you can't do it leave." the others only stared at his treatment.

"You want me to do this right okay I'll do it," he paused and then multiplied himself.

Everyone stared in awe as one of the clones tackled the Shiftry. Sasuke was mad, Hinata, a Ralts was wowed, and Shikamaru, an Abra, was intrigued.

V

"I want a fight 'Naruto' everyone knows you're just one of "His" minions so I want to test my power against you," Sasuke said.

'Sheesh Sasuke's a jerk even here,' Naruto thought, "Okay how about I start it off," he used an agility into a double team into an iron tail. Then on top of that he used an imprison to stop Sasuke from using his Fire techniques. Before he used another iron tail, Iruka came and stopped Naruto. Sakura who was passing by saw the condition Sasuke was in and came to his aid. Hinata who was even more impressed came out to congratulate Naruto along with Shikamaru ,but he fell asleep till the next day and transported home.

VI

A/N This is redone with chapters 1, 2, and 3 combined.


	2. My Name is

AN: Spread the word of a non-humor pokemon naruto fic

* * *

In a field a Kirlia used Reflect and Light-Screen simultaneously effectively stopping the Shadow Ball and Mega Punch by a Sneasel and Riolu respectively. Then the Riolu used Brick Break and rolled into an Iron Tail, it connected. But what he hit was actually a substitute and he was hit by a magical leaf.

"That's it skirt boy," a Sneasel rushed at the Kirlia only to disappear and reappear hitting him with a strong Slash attack only to disappear and hit the Riolu with an Aerial Ace, effectively knocking them both out of the ring.

"You know Tenten you wouldn't have one if we weren't fighting in an enclosed space. And on top of that I used miracle eye allowing me to hit you with Psychic attacks."

"Shut it Neji you know I beat you fair and square. And Lee, before you do something crazy, Neji was the first one out meaning he has to treat us to lunch."

"Hey can I join you?" a new voice said, "Or how about if I can beat one of you I join you guys?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Neji said.

"Okay, but is it a deal?" a small Vulpix walked into the clearing. All three of them flinched, "Oh and before I tell you my name isn't it polite to tell me yours first? You did ask me you know?"

"The name is Neji of the Ralts clan and who do you want to fight?" the Vulpix started to laugh wildly, sporting a tick mark Neji yelled at the Vulpix, "What's so funny you little brat?"

"First off let's stop answering each other with questions, second the name's Naruto of the I sleep on the streets clan, third the winner of this little match," he paused to take a breath, "The Neji I knew never wore skirts."

"So you wanna fight me? Oh by the way my name is Tenten," she smiled brightly at him,

"I won't go easy on you," she said as she disappeared only to reappear hitting him with a blizzard.

He countered by using captivate (1) and burning her with an ember. She jumped back then did an agility coupled with a double team and hitting him all around with an ice beam, "So it seems you lost huh?" she said as she powered up her strongest shadow ball,

As she threw it a poof went off in the ice and Naruto appeared accidentally right in front of the shadow ball, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" he fell silent.

Tenten walked towards his body smirking and as she was about to slash him, he used flamethrower and knocked her out.

"Huh? I-I-I won," he said as he collapsed.

* * *

"What do you mean he sleeps on the street? And what did you do?" Neji and Lee were cowering in fear, "You fought with him that's what you did. I should send you to the Pokemon Center. And when I ask him about where he's going to sleep he says 'I'll do' I should smack him too and me for believing in him. Gah this just ain't my day."

Shizune interrupted, "Excuse me Tsunade-sama but you have a visitor."

"Come on in," an Absol walked in, "Oh hello Minto (2) what brings you here to this neck of the woods."

"It's a pleasure to see you again; I need to speak to you in private, if that's all right with you of course."

* * *

After they got to her office in the hospital she asked, "Why are you here now? It's been ten years. And let me guess you came back for the village's sake-" she was cut off by a Sunny Day.

"Do you ever stop ranting, though you are right I didn't come back for the village I came back for your new resident 'monster' Naruto is his name I believe," the smirk evident in his voice, "I want to take him under my wing; and yes you can keep an eye on him he'll still be in the village. Just he'll be living with me and learning from me that's all."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be helping Orochimaru create a Pokemon that can never die!"

"Why you ask? It's because I'm the only one in this village who would dare take in such a 'monster' only because I'm a 'monster' myself. But really do you have a choice?" something in his voice hypnotized the poor Blissey

"I-I-I guess not. He will be with someone very strong at least who can teach him many things. So you'll be his care taker not his legal guardian, but you'll have to talk to him first. Oh and make sure that the next time you use Captivate make sure it truly works. Hyaa!" she yelled as she hit Minto with a super-charged Pound.

* * *

"So Tenten-chan how did you get to become so good," Naruto said flirtingly.

BAM! "I would like it if you didn't hit on my teammate!" Neji said angrily.

"Wow I never knew you liked her like that skirt-boy."

"That's it only Tenten can call me that!" with as much anger as a skirt laden boy could, he threw Naruto straight across the room into the bed pan…recently used bed pan.

"Naruto-kun why are you in a bed pan like a Pokemon that can't swim?" Lee asked as he came in.

"Because mister happy-happy joy-joy can't take a joke."

"Excuse me but can I speak to my charge in private, or is the latest gossip more important?" asked Minto as he walked through the door.

"Hey Lee is it me or does that man have stick farther up hi-" Tenten was interrupted abruptly.

"I can still hear you." the Absol said without turning his head.

As they walked out Minto started talking, "Naruto would you like to come and live with me until you fully evolve or receive the Silver Rank (3)? All you have to do is accept my offer."

* * *

(1) Captivate will be used as more of an awake hypnosis.

(2)Minto is Mint which means in flower arrangements suspicion

(3) The ranking system is more like this-

Normal rank-student

Bronze rank-Genin

And so-on and so forth


	3. Get! It! On!

AN: sorry that you had to see that screw up i was using notepad and i wasn't sure if open office worked with vista.

"What's the deal? How come you're offering to live with me and what's the offer?"

"Because i see your potential of course and I can help you get stronger, but all I ask of you is to do me one favor and you must promise to do it."

"That's all? Okay. I promise," they shook rails but Naruto crossed two of his tails behind his back.

"Welcome one and all. Today we'll see those who have qualified for the Bronze rank exam. The first teams are the Hell Hounds versus Sea Dragons. The rules are one on one KO ready? Get! It! ON!" the announcer Iruka yelled he was a little more than enthusiastic.

Kiba entered the arena on the area made for land Pokemon and a horsea entered the water side.

"This is a battle between Growlithe Kiba and Horsea Shizu. Most will think this is unfair but type ain't everything."

Kiba started by using a flamethrower into the water as soon as Shizu went under. He stopped as soon as the water boiled. Shizu jumped out of the water with the remnant glowing of a protection wearing off.

She launched a smokescreen and backed it up by using dragonbreath causing an explosion around Kiba with him getting massive burns on his right paw. Using roar to knock Shizu back into the water then as she was stunned he used heat wave, boiling the element.

Ten seconds went by and Shizu surfaced eyes crossed and passed out, "Winner Kiba, next on the Sea Dragon team...Dratini Doracon!" murmurs of a dragon type fighting went about, "Hounds do you switch combatants?"

"Yes, I'll be fighting," a cold voice said. Sasuke jumped in.

"Houndour Sasuke will be fighting! Get! It! ON!"

Doracon opened with a dragonbreath and Sasuke fought back with a flamethrower. He followed up with a double team combined with a fire blast. Doracon yelled as Sasuke finished his combo with a thunder fang. It was silent until the dust cleared and a hyper beam shot straight at Sasuke and hit dead on. Sasuke flinched and gave Doracon enough time to charge a full powered thunder that hit...a substitute. He appeared behind the Tiny Dragon Pokemon and blasted him with an overheat.

Doracon was on the floor burnt, or at least his skin was. He jumped and used aqua tail smashing into Sasuke sending him into the water. Sasuke climbed out panting and activated a sunny day and sent out a solarbeam that blasted Doracon out off the ring into disqualification. "As a rescuer you have to be able to fight in enclosed spaces and this simulates that and so he is disqualified! Will you change members?" Sasuke walked off, Kiba slid back in and Ame, a poliwag, walked into the pool area. "The Hell Hounds chose Grow...lithe ...Ki...ba? I don't get it but they're sending him back out there. The Sea Dragons are choosing the last competitor Poliwag Ame! Get! It! On!" the crowd went wild for the amazing fights.

Poliwag began with a rain dance combined with mist as a cover for dig. Kiba used ember to evaporate the mist where Ame supposedly was but only found a hole. The ground underneath Kiba wavered before Ame popped out and span into a double slap. While lying on his side after the attack he loosened his tail and dropped two berries and ate both of them. An enigma berry and lansot berry, one for health the other for power.

_Fwooooosh! Pop! Pop! Pop! _The bubblebeam hit Kiba but he took health instead of damage jumped into Ame's face and it took all his power to use fire blast. The crowd went silent when he launched it. Everyone was on the edge with the blinding attack and when it hit an explosion ensued.

The ground underneath Kiba gave burned Ame jumped out hitting Kiba straight on with a waterfall attack. They both fell to the ground obvious neither was getting up.

"And the winner is Ame but...Hell Hounds won the match, as there are no more competitors on the Sea Dragon's side. Next up are the Pets versus the Shadows," both sides cleared off of the field and as it changed to a forest two teams came, one comprised of normal types the other dark types, "Are both sides ready? Send out the first challengers!" two animals walked up to the arena. Well walked is used loosely one jumped the other flew, "Skitty Sakura! Murkrow Yabun! Get! It! On!"

Sakura started by using attract and since it was a boy it worked perfectly. She used captivate and told him to use mirror move next she used rest and he copied. They were both asleep except she used ate the chesto berry in her mouth woke up and and used wake-up slap effectively knocking him out of the ring and consciousness.

"Cheap tactics against my team mate, you will pay" a mysterious voice said.

"Zubat Hikari has entered the ring and the Pets decided not to change! Get! It! On!"

Hikari went straight into a hypnosis followed by a poison fang and an air cutter immediately throwing Sakura out of the ring. "Munchlax Chouji has entered the ring. Get! It! On!"

Chouji started out by using sunny day doubled with a solarbeam and when it hit he jumped and used skull bash. At the last second Hikari tilted out of the way and used supersonic along with aerial ace both injuring and confusing Chouji. Being confused he launches more solarbeams with one eventually clipping Hikari's wing. Hikari went into a corner landing on a tree, _ That stupid sunny day is still in affect it's burning my skin he's being so reckless he's winning. I can't let this happen!_ As this was happening Chouji started glowing white.

"Urgh, I won't let you evolve," she unleashed a torrent of poison stings and shadow balls.

BOOM! Chouji used a bide that sent Hikari no, a substitute flying while she came back and used steel wing knocking Chouji out but the recoil did damage on the zubat. "Sentret Taki has entered-" he was cut off as Taki focused for his next move his arm glowing white, "huh, get it on," he said dejectedly

As soon as Iruka finished speaking Taki launched a focus punch.

It landed.

Hard.

While she was disoriented he used thunderbolt to knock her out. "No one hurts my Sakura, my-"

"-It! On!" was all Taki heard before a strong iron tail nearly knocked him out of the ring, if it wasn't for his tail catching a branch. His arm shown white before he shot straight at the eevee .

Two things happened at once the estranged eevee bit his arm and the focus punch hit eevee in the stomach. Sentret stood on his tail and attacked with a thunderbolt accompanied with a hyper voice, but eevee would not let go and retaliated with last resort a large blast occurred. It was silent for a few seconds then the dust clouds cleared with both of them sprawled out on the field KO'ed, "Since both teams are unable to battle it's a tie. Next up is Metal Shop versus Swarm with Aron Tetsu versus Ledyba Konchuu. Get! It! On!"

"So Kurenai have you seen anyone you want on your team?" a white and black demon like thing with antennae sticking out of its head.

"I'm not gonna make a decision till I see them all in battle," a purple ghost said while looking at a giant green lizard with a twig coming out of its mouth.

"Since its two to a Sensei we have to think hard on who we want on our team," interjected a giant red mantis with crab claws and a poison barb in his mouth.

There were seven figures in the stand. White Electivire Kakashi, Mismagius Kurenai, Sceptile Asuma, Chansey Shizune, Scizzor Genma, Nidoqueen Anko, and Honchkrow Raido the seven were the leaders of the next generation of rescuers.

The battle between Metal Shop and Swarm was mainly one sided with the first two contestants on the Swarm side lost against one of the Metal Shop. Shino tied it up. Fast. It was him versus Shieldon Oberisuku. As soon as it was signaled Shino used the last of a sunny day to solarbeam Oberisuku, but he stopped it with iron defense and fought back with metal burst. The exhausted Shino made it out with only a clipped wing. He dived straight at the shieldon and attacked with giga drain, absorbed the energy, circled around and used hypnosis along with dream eater. Oberisuku fell asleep but continued to attack with sleep talk which resulted in another metal burst. This time instead of a wing it hit Shino's whole body knocking him out.

As Iruka kept on talking Ino's team known as Frenzy Plant went into the waiting area and on the other side Thunder Storm was preparing for a fight. Budew Ino took center stage and Shinx Denki hopped on up. Ino decided to start strong by jumping in front Denki and using energy ball following it up with razor leaf. After being hit straight on he retaliated with spark. Brushing it off after taking on the brunt of the attack she blasted Denki with bullet seed only to be thwarted by a substitute and hit by a thunder fang, then blown away by extrasensory Denki was knocked out. The other two went faster than Denki.

"-Get! It! On!" with the end of Iruka's boring speech. The first representative from Psycho Boost, Ralts Hinata started attacking Swablu Aoi from Sky Wings, with thunderbolt. She dodged and attacked with sing. As Hinata intentionally let herself hear it allowed synchronize to activate taking out Aoi. As Doduo Furai entered the ring Hinata could be seen using calm mind while asleep. When signaled to start Furai ran straight at Hinata only for her to teleport to the other side. This went on a while until Furai decided to use pursuit every time she teleported. Hinata stopped turned around used disable and followed up with psychic doubled with magical leaf KO'ing Furai. With only Pidgey Sora left the fight began and ended with one move, whirlwind. Hinata was too light to stay down and was blown away.

As a sleeping Shikamaru entered the ring and when the match started he woke up and battle started.

Wing attacks and confusions were thrown back and forth for five minutes. Teleporting and agilities were the main form of transportation. Shikamaru threw a shadow ball after a double team, then the real Abra used focus punch spun and smashed Sora into the arena. Before Shikamaru came down Sora blasted a twister only to miss and get KO'ed by an iron tail.

"With the first round done we'll announce who passed the bronze exam," many people were surprised at what the tournament were really for, "from the losing teams. We were grading on wins, strength and strategy. First from team Sea Dragons: Dratini Doracon has passed. Zero wins, strength eight, strategy six. From Pets: Skitty Sakura: one win, strength five, strategy nine. Munchlax Chouji: zero wins, strength nine, strategy four. From Shadow: Zubat Hikari: two wins, strength eight, strategy seven. From Swarm: Yanma Shino: two wins, strength nine, strategy nine. From Thunder Storm: Shinx Denki: zero wins, strength seven, strategy four. From Sky Wings: Pidgey Sora: one win, strength six, strategy six.

AN: yeah a took a while but school started early august but four pages since early July sheesh.

Who should the Akatsuki's alternates be help please?


	4. Some Things Never Change

Starting now, I've decided to capitalize attacks to make it easier. And there is a new poll in my profile.

* * *

A blue dead banette lay in the wake of a panting sandshrew, the only difference between this one and any other is that this one has faint black rings around his eyes. "Huh. Huh, Temari! Kankurou!" a fearow and a banette came out from behind some crates of the great Sand City that was in the hottest part of the desert.

"How in the world did you become this strong?" asked Temari.

"Yeah! What happened to the quiet Gaara we all just met and were crept out by?" Kankurou added.

"As I've heard before it's always the quiet ones who are crazy." Gaara replied.

"Now, as you were telling us before you," Kankurou looked at Gaara, "are our brother and we," looking at Temari, "are the children of the late leader of Sand City."

"Yes and Banette Sasori was still after me, but instead of being part of Akatsuki he's part of Team Dawn. I need to go to Cloud Village and Leaf Town and maybe even Stone Cliff and Mist Valley."

"Why? Wait, that doesn't matter you still need a team and send in a mission request to our trainer Baki, the Silver Sand-stand in." matter-of-factly Temari told Gaara.

"I took a guess that it worked like that here too, so I took the liberty of asking that you two come with me as you two are silver rankers and I'm a bronze ranker who cannot go on a Silver-rank mission on his own."

"How much are you paying?"

* * *

The Flamethrower hit directly on Oberisuku's side but his Rock attribute kept it from hurting too bad. Frustrated, Naruto then proceeded to use a forbidden move, "Shadow Wave!" an enormous black aura emanated from Naruto as his eyes shown black. Then, with a roar a black wave erupted from the aura and blasted against his enemy's recently erected Iron Defense. It got through and it looked like he was down but Oberisuku blasted Naruto with a Metal Burst. Naruto seemed unconscious and was, but right before it was called Naruto surprisingly said, "Does anyone have any ramen?" Everyone just stared unblinking.

What came next was even more of a surprise. Oberisuku tried to Skull Bash him but Naruto jumped an asked an even more surprising question if that was possible, "Umm, excuse me but, where am I?" most were happy to note he didn't follow up with a 'Who am I?'

"Sorry to interrupt but you have just won your match with Metal Shop's Oberisuku,"

"What match? Aren't I still at the park?" at this Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who were in the stands looked straight at Naruto.

"Did someone use a Captivate on him before we fought?" Lee asked. The others stayed silent thinking the same thing.

"Naruto if you would please leave the arena for our next match, the Golden Leaf will be here shortly to talk to you," he did as he said, "Thank you. Will Natu Nou and Sunkern Shushi please take the fi-"

Naruto stopped listening after that. Tsunade came up to him, "Naruto," she started,

"what's the last thing you remember? I need you to tell me everything."

"I remember heading to the park, blacking out, and waking up here. But there is a second set of memories that I don't remember having, or at least I don't think I did. There are things like me fighting a Sneasel version of Tenten or someone explaining to me about the…Nine. Lady Tsunade is there any group with the name Akatsuki or, or, what's the word here, Dawn! That's it Dawn!"

"Team Dawn is an evil organization that was brought to our attention by my friend and teammate Toxicroak Jiraiya. You think they have something to do with the Captivate that was used on you?"

"Yes. They have attacked me before," he looked behind him as Nou and Shushi fell out of the ring because they both used Agility and slipped past each other, "that must of hurt."

* * *

"So, we're heading towards Cloud Village why?" Kankurou wondered aloud as they ran…or floated…or flew depending if they could run or not towards the Land of Lightning.

"Because there may lay a girl in the same predicament as me. She, like me, has died before by the hands of Team Dawn." Gaara answered.

"You know on papers we have to be given a name as a group. Also, it cannot be a duplicate of another unless the other has been disbanded. So what's our name?" Temari added.

"A name we were given before. Sand Trio."

"Sand Trio? Sand Trio? SAND TRIO?" screamed Temari, "Do you know who they are?

They are-or were the strongest Sand City Team ever. I mean they were like the equivalent to the Leaf's Hermit Team."

"Oh well, we're taking the name 'cause I have no qualms about and it's the only one I'll use."

They continued running or heading at least towards Cloud Village.

* * *

"Sasori has died leader," a giant discolored carnivine told a shadowy figure.

"About time that pompousss puppetah died," added a milotic with all blue antennae as well as being a shiny Pokemon. As she wrapped an umbreon, whose blue rings all had five rings within them, with her tail she said, "Who's our nexxxtah victim?"

"Dusknoir Hidan and Tangrowth Kakuzu will head to Cloud Village for Espeon Yugito and Claydol Deidara will attend with them for the second try at Sandshrew Gaara," he accessed his poketech and called Hidan and Deidara, "I want all three of you to head to the Cloud Village and find one espeon and a Rescue Team with a sandshrew, a fearow, and a banette."

In the background of Hidan's poketech one could hear Kakuzu say, "What do you mean you only except berries over thirty-six. Listen I know your expensive but I'm can only pay so much!"

"Excuse me Hidan what was that?" asked the discolored umbreon.

"Nothing but Kakuzu smiting someone who won't haggle with him. That's all."

"That will be his death," sneered the umbreon.

* * *

"From this round Shieldon Oberisuku, Ralts Hinata , and Abra Shikamaru were the only ones who passed. Wins: one, strength: eight, strategy: six; Psycho Boost's Ralts Hinata passed with two wins, strength eight, strategy ten; Abra Shikamaru had one win, a strength of six, and a strategy of ten. The last battle will be between Vulpix Naruto and Oddish Iku." Everyone was scared when they heard Naruto's name called, thinking that he was going to blow the arena sky high.

Naruto looked around and sighed, "You can change how the people look but not how they act"

"Get! It! On!" Naruto started with a Flamethrower, but Iku jumped out of the way. Then he used an absorb but Naruto used Double Team and one of the clones tackled Iku out of the ring.

With a big sweat drop, Delibird Iruka announced Naruto as winner and allowed all of Hell Hounds to pass.

"Vulpix Naruto: two wins, strength eight, strategy seven; Growlithe Kiba: one win, strength seven, strategy five; Houndour Sasuke: one win, strategy seven, strength seven. Frenzy Plant's Budew Ino passed with the only three wins, strength eight, strategy seven," Iruka announced

"Now these seven instructors will choose who they will have on their team," Tsunade pointed to them, "They will explain the rules that you did not know."

Next Day

"Well since this is your last day in this room for a while, you'll all want to meet your sensei and troop leader. One thing before I start though, where's Naruto?"

**BAM! **A panting Naruto entered the room, "I'm here! Huh, huh. I kinda over slept. Hehe he."

Everyone just stared until, "Please just take a seat," Iruka interjected. "Now, as I was saying there can only be four people on a Rescue Team. A team can only move up if all the members pass the silver test. A team must always have two members in it at all times. The core team must never have the same type unless both are half or one is half and another has a high affinity for another type. If one team is disbanded, both core teammates must be aloud to chose a new team."

"I am Chansey Shizune, will Skitty Sakura and Ralts Hinata please come with me."

"I am Mismagius Kurenai, will Growlithe Kiba and Yanma Shino head to the arena."

"I'm Sceptile Asuma. Munchlax Chouji and Abra Shikamaru go to the gym."

"Listen runts I'm Nidoqueen Anko and Budew Ino and Shieldon Oberisuku will follow me."

"I am Scizzor Genma, will Shinx Denki and Pidgey Sora come with me."

"I am Honchkrow Raido. Dratini Doracon and Zubat Hikari, we'll be in the cafeteria."

"Electvire Kakashi, will Houndour Sasuke and Vulpix Naruto head to the roof."

"At least this Kakashi isn't always tardy," Naruto commented to Sasuke. As they got to the roof the Kakashi disappeared with only a sign that said, I'll be there in a few hours.

"Well I spoke to soon."

"What are you talkin' bout dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing."

As they got to the roof other teams have already started to get together. As Shizune's team has, "There is one thing I must tell you about our team, after one month our team will be dissolved. Reason being, that we want as much help on our team as possible so they must always be filled. So after this team is gone you must still report to me as a secondary commander. Okay?"

Simultaneously they shouted, "Yes ma'am!"

"As you know my name is Chansey Shizune but did you know I am in love with foreign berries but I hate berry juice and that I want to surpass Tsunade? Sakura your turn."

"My name is Skitty Sakura. I love Sasuke," she said dreamily, "but I hate that I am not that strong. I want to be the greatest explorer and start an Expedition Academy."

"My name is Ralts Hinata. I like sweet payapa paste and dislike people who don't care for others. I want to be the strongest I can be." Hinata meekly stated.

In the gym Chouji stated his love of poke blocks and distaste for spicy stuff while Shikamaru wanted to live a dream of obscurity and a want of being average. In the arena area Kiba told of his want of evolving and Shino of his hate of ignorance.

Anko and Genma told their teams that they also might be dissolved for the best in the long run, though Genma showed a little more emotion for it, just a little. Ino talked and talked and talked about her love of flowers but was subsequently shut up by Anko so Oberisuku could talk only for him to grunt for his response. Ino named him Obi for short.

Denki only said a few words to anyone and that was, "Leave me alone I'm trying to catch this leaf," Genma sighed in response. Sora on the other hand wouldn't stop talking and that only made Genma sigh harder.

Raido on the other hand only asked for their weakest point and then told them to work on it.

Two hours later the real Kakashi showed up, only to find that Naruto was asleep and Sasuke was practicing Farfetch'd barb throwing at falling leaves. And then it happened. Sasuke threw his barbs and they hit a wire behind Kakashi and then stones fell down from the trees. As he jumped out of the way Naruto burned his tail forcing Kakashi to jump into a tree knocking down another round of stones. All of which hit Kakashi's substitute.

"I see you two have been having fun without me, no?" Kakashi teasingly said.

All Naruto and Sasuke could say was, "What?"

"My first impression of you two is that…I hate you," Kakashi said dully.

* * *

"So you say that we've been sent to an alternate universe that, also has those guys with coats that killed me before are after me again?" asked a two-tailed purple cat.

"Yes and we need to get to Mist Valley and Stone Cliff and check if any others like us are here. Our last stop will be Leaf Town, but we have to leave now. Tell the Iron Cloud you need to take a mission that has an indefinite amount of time," Gaara said while looking around the dreary town of Cloud Village. Cloud Village was so high in the mountains that unless trained or one has taken regular trips most would be hurting from the lack of air.

A dusknoir, a claydol, and a tangrowth jumped to the ground. The dusknoir said, "I don't think Yugito is going anywhere."


	5. There's Alot of Catching Up to Do

Thanks to all who waited. I am in band so I don't have a lot of home time.

* * *

It has been a month since the teams came together and Shizune has taught Sakura much in the ways of support and Hinata how to suppress the emotions that would influx from her emphatic abilities. Hinata's training in mind strikes and illusions, as well as her clan's version of the Shadow Sneak, the Deceptive Sneak, a tactic using both illusion and physical, and all its variations were going well.

"Today is the day our team splits up. Now remember all third party members can be switched around, but we prefer to keep you in the same squad for as long as possible, okay? Sakura hand in your bandana," Sakura handed in the symbol of her village and team. Pink was the color of Shizune's team, so the bandana was solid pink with the exception that in the middle of it the Leaf Town insignia lay there, the golden leaf, a golden swirl with a triangle near the bottom.

Bandanas are of the same concept as headbands. All it is there for is to show ones allegiance to which village but, there is a catch. Colored bandanas are for bronze rank rescuers only. One color per team and no two teams are alike with color. Once Silver Rank is reached a silver colored bandana is handed out with the leaf insignia still on it. At Gold Rank a gold colored bandana is given but the leaf is darker around the edges. Platinum rank no longer uses bandanas, but they have the ditto device. The Ditto Device allows the user to take up any form including inanimate objects, but the object must be solid.

"Shizu-sensei? When are we gonna get our new teams?" Hinata asked while turning in her bandana.

"Good question Hinata. Your teams are coming to get you as we speak," Shizune replied.

There was a rustling in the brush near the gate. A loud panting was heard as if someone was running. A figure came into view with a fearow on its back. Opposite of that Team Tackers, Naruto came up with that name, was coming to pick up Sakura but they stopped at the main gate when they saw exhausted sandshrew, espeon, fearow, and banette. Naruto froze in his place as he stared at the sandshrew. Suddenly Sasuke flew by him with Kakashi on his tail.

"Gaara," was the last thing the sandshrew heard.

* * *

"They got away again," said a disgruntled Hidan.

"It's your fault so shut up," replied Kakuzu.

"Give it a rest you two they're almost dead so they'll be easy to get rid of un," calmly Deidara intervened.

"Shut it before I kill you freak," Kakuzu threatened.

"Deidara they were heading to Leaf Town so it's going to be a lot harder now," Hidan added.

This group of Akatsuki have been after Gaara and Yugito since the initial fight.

_A dusknoir, a claydol, and a tangrowth jumped to the ground. The dusknoir said, "I don't think Yugito is going anywhere."_

"_Says you," Kankurou replied._

"_If it must be this way I shall fight," Hidan added before attacking with Imprison, "and hopefully you can fight back."_

"_Shut it. Shockwave!" Kankurou rebuked. The dead on attack didn't even phase Hidan._

"_I am immortal! So what if I didn't lock all of your attacks, I might as well have."_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Hidan I want some fun too," Kakuzu commanded._

"_Would you mind if I had fun with you?" Temari asked as she used Sky attack._

"_Be my guest little missy un," Deidara said as he Teleported in front of Kakuzu._

"_Be my guest!" she hollered in reply. He took the attack only waiting for Kakuzu to Bind her, and when that happened she Drill pecked Kakuzu's face._

"_You bi-" Kakuzu was cut off by an Earthquake that off-set his feet._

"_Don't mess with my sister," the anger seethed from Gaara's every poor._

_A Hyper beam blasted into Hidan who was beating the crap out of Kankurou at the time. _

_The dusknoir used Hypnosis on the espeon with a follow up dream eater for good measure, "Our jobs done Kakuzu let's get going. Kakuzu. Ka-ku-zu where are you?"_

"_I'm over here with a bird problem."_

_Temari and Kankurou fell from the ensuing Gravity attack. The sandshrew stood still but within the next second a giant Shadow Claw swiped all the Akatsuki members in the vicinity. Kakuzu got up first and instantly Vine-whipped Gaara, then Hidan used Psychic on him smashing him into rocks and hillsides. Deidara got up last and Self-destructed in front of Temari and Kankurou, but Gaara jumped in the way at the last second blasting him into unconsciousness. The Akatsuki left without the spoils of victory only with casualties but Gaara and Yugito were in desperate need of help with only two-thirds of the Sand Sibs left._

"After that we just hid. It took us two weeks from our attempt to get to Misty Valley, which failed, so we ended up going place to place trying to get here to look for Naruto," the fearow explained.

"What Temari forgot to say is that Gaara here is looking for Naruto because he thinks that Naruto, him, and Yugito come from another universe. Isn't that dumb?" Kankurou asked.

"I knew it was the same Gaara from where I come from!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wait that rodent was telling the truth," the other occupants of the white sanitized hospital room looked confused, "Listen, when we met him he said that he remembered being human and being the Kazekage. He also told us that we were his siblings and nearly immediately Banette Sasori decided to attack us. Gaara seemed to be familiar with the guy so we decided to stand back which was a smart decision because that guy uses forbidden techniques that nearly killed us," Kankurou spilled the story of the not so unconscious Gaara.

"I believe that that was my story to tell, Kankurou" whispered Gaara freezing Kankurou to the spot.

'Sheesh! Even here Gaara's scary' Naruto thought.

"Longtime no see huh buddy." Naruto said.

"Yes it's been a while since I've seen you without one of us repaying a debt." Gaara replied.

"So is she a you know?"

"Yes, in fact she's been dead for a while until she was resurrected by this change of, how should I put this, universe."

"Sorry to interrupt this exclusive conversation but who is she?" Sakura interjected.

"Oh this is Espeon Yugito a jinchuuriki of the Cloud Village," Temari happily introduced her to the crowd and at that moment Team Trackers, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba, who came up with the name, came in looking for Hinata.

"Shizune, Kakashi, I'm here for my student Hinata," the ghostly women said to the room.

Kiba found her first and greeted her, "Oy Hinata it's been a while since the academy hasn't it?"

Before she new it she found herself responding, "Yes Kiba it is v-very nice to see you as well and hello Shino it's nice to see you too," Shino nodded in reply and handed her a white headband, which she took with some hesitation.

"Welcome to the team Hinata," Kiba said.

* * *

It was the night of Gaara's release and he was in a playground at one of Leaf City's many parks just thinking. Gaara had left the hospital like nothing happened to him but in his mind he was focused on the news about Naruto's "guardian". Kakashi told Gaara how Minto was able to Captivate Naruto into using forbidden attacks and becoming a soldier for a secret employer. "He's stupid how could he fall for a trap like that so easily," sand around him shifted, "I thought he would have learned by now. Sometimes he's so dense GAH!" a Sandstorm erupted behind him.

"Look what we have here boys a Sandshrew that thinks he's all that. Ha!" said a shadowy figure, "Vine Whip!"

Gaara dodged and sent a rain of Poison Sting on him. Kakuzu promptly blasted back with Bullet Seed and followed up with Leech Seed.

"Aagh!!" spurted Gaara "Where's the rest of you monsters."

"You're calling us monsters? Ha you are funny because I'm not the demon incarnate, but I'll answer. Their after _her_."

"Sand Tomb!" the sand engulfed Kakuzu and proceeded to crush him.

**FWAP!** A vine caught Gaara on his neck. "In a training ground no one can here you scream."

* * *

Gaara was in and out of consciences after that. Hearing tidbits of conversations, one stuck out graciously in his mind, "-t he used a forbidden move he should be punished," said an older voice.

"He came here with a message and almost died delivering it," said a feminine voice.

"He's a-a danger, a monster even! And you know not everyone can pull off those attacks." pushed the older man.

"How dare you! Do you even know the child?" he could tell the second voice was that of a woman.

"The same could be asked to you. What makes you believe he can be trusted?" the man asked full of suspicion.

"Because Naruto trusts him that's why."

"Ha. That's why you should trust him less. That kid has only been around for a few months and you trust him so whole-heartedly why."

"It feels like I've known him for years."

Gaara woke again to a conversation about him.

* * *

"We've sent a message to both Sand City and Cloud Village that Gaara and Yugito need to go into hiding and we are relocating them to Wave Isle until further notice," he recognized the Golden Leaf's voice, and only could think about Temari and Kankurou.

"On a different but related subject Team -ahem- 'Tackers' will be escorting Ursaring Tazuna to Wave Isle as well. Because this will be a duel mission I have enlisted the aid of Sand City rescuers Temari and Kankurou only because they were already escorting Gaara and Yugito."

"When do we leave Tsunade?" asked Kakashi.

"As soon as Gaara wakes,"

'_Well then I better stay asleep then.'_

* * *

"Oh Naruto, before you leave I want you to have this," a sincere sounding Minto said at the small house where Naruto was being kept by his "guardian".

"And why should I trust you _Dad_?" Naruto said with such a hatred Minto couldn't help but be amused.

"Why I took you in when nobody else would. I actually wanted the demon spawn to live with me," Naruto looked at him incredulously, "Oh I'm sorry the reincarnation of the dreaded Ninetails Kitsune. He was a monster who destroyed everything that got in his way and anyone who tried to stop him. You're not from another universe, all you are is a recycled soul. Now take this and you can leave."

"Thanks for nothing," Naruto whispered as he left the house. After that he took a look at what Minto gave him he threw it in his sack.

At the gate he saw his teammates waiting for him along with the two other jinchuuriki. As he opened his mouth to speak he saw a huge lumbering figure wobbly chasing after two smaller figures, "What the hell is going on here? Even Kakashi was here on time."

"Shut up Naruto you're going to make him more mad than he already is!" Temari screamed.

"Why is he mad in the first place?" Sakura asked.

As he was running away Kankurou answered, "I kind of sorta broke his Iapapa Berry bottle(1)."

"Kinda sorta that was my last one till I get home and I don't have any money left to by another!" Tazuna roared.

"Why are you drinking that stuff around children anyways old man?"

"I don't like water all that much."

"Whatever old man."

As they started walking Naruto was having a conversation with Gaara and Yugito though also looking a little tense, Temari and Kankurou were walking in silence, Sakura was clinging to a brooding Sasuke, and Kakashi might as well have been interrogating Tazuna. "Did it rain recently because I just saw a puddle?" Yugito said.

"No I don't think so," Naruto replied and that's when two Face Pokemon came out of the

ground and used Ice Beam.

* * *

Not the best cliffy but whatever.

-Shadow Repentance

(1) chosen as sake replacement because it causes confusion to the user.


	6. Death on the Rise

A/N: Life got in the way

I

The Ice Beams hit Kakashi spot on and it seemed they blasted him into oblivion but as the smoke cleared, Sakura used Assist and her teammates used Flamethrower. When one Glalie disappeared Naruto froze because even though he's been through this before, and even though he new Kakashi was not dead the thought killed him literally

"Two down," one Glalie said from behind Naruto's back. The charged up horns on Gozu's horns went straight for the kill. Right before the attack a wall of sand rose and engulfed Gozu.

Garra's eyes glowed yellow.

Yuugito blasted Meizu back with a Psychic and Kankurou finished him off with Shadow Ball.

"Gaara enough I'm okay, let Kakashi deal with it," Gozu fell to the floor bleeding all over the floor from a cracked shell

"He's dead Naruto."

"No he's in the tree," and down came a three hundred pound lightning bolt as quietly as a leaf.

"Pretty good for a scaredy cat," Sasuke quipped.

Kakashi tied Gozu and Meizu to a tree and proceeded to interrogate them. At the same time, Naruto decided to ask Tazuna who they were after, "In Wave Isle there is a Raticate named Gatou. He has taken the Phio Crystal from our temple in the sea and now our land is going to rot. I'm trying to build a bridge to get off the island but he has captured and killed some of my workers to create fear on the job. And now he decided that I'm next."

"We would have never taken the job if we would have known, especially without sufficient pay. This is at least a gold or platinum level mission. You have put our Rescuers in jeopardy," Kakashi scolded.

Tazuna pleaded, "Without your protection I cannot hope to finish the bridge. Please when the economy picks up please we will pay you back."

After a quick vote, it was four for to three against the idea. Kakashi, Yugito, and Sasuke were against with Kankurou undecided or to be more specific, uncaring.

"So that settles it we're gonna go kick some rat's butt right?"

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura smacked Naruto with her tail, "You never know If there's anymore bandits around here!"

"The take your own advice Sakura an quiet down," Sasuke retorted.

"Okay Sasuke," she hung her head low and started to walk towards the coast. Soon everyone followed. The excitement of the ambush died down and everyone waiting to get to the dock except for Naruto, who knew what, was going to happen.

II

As they got to shore, Naruto could not help but wonder what kind of Pokemon Zabuza was going to be. Would he be a giant burly bear like Tazuna or a sharp-clawed water Pokemon with many teeth(1) and then, would Haku be a Sneasel like Tenten or maybe something with spines that shot everywhere or an ice rabbit-dog thing or something weird like that.

Getting to the shoreline, a thick mist weaved itself around the rescue teams. "Be on the lookout for anything suspicious," Kakashi whispered.

"The only one who can see is Kankurou and he went on ahead of us," Temari replied.

"Well he's on your team, get him ba-" an explosion cut off Naruto.

The entire tree line shook.

When they found Kankurou, he was lying limp with no pulse. Across the crater made by the explosion, three figures wearing black and red bandanas, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara. In the crater were a mangled Abomasnow with bits and pieces of its insides hanging out and pieces of blue fur and a charred head resembling a Glaceon.

Temari was staring at Kankurou's dead body in disbelief. The mist and dust fully cleared the sky grew dark and gray. Gaara was silent. He wanted revenge for his brother and he wanted it bad. The anger in Gaara swelled inside until it was visible.

"What's happening to Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi replied dumbfounded, "He's evolving," before Naruto could ask what it meant, the glow of white light emanating from Gaara died down. In place of a small Sandshrew stood a red-barbed Sandslash that was looked slightly bigger than it should.

Gaara's eyes glowed a bright yellow. With a voice that surrounded all who heard to fear he asked, "Who did this?"

Yuugito and Naruto screamed in pain as if Gaara's transformation and evolution triggered something inside of them. Yuugito grew ion size her tail became her most prominent feature. She screamed out in pain, as her hair grew longer and green. Her eyes were an incandescent blue.

Naruto felt use to this transformation, but it was not painful nonetheless. His tails grew in length, his body bulked up, and his pupils slit and burned a fiery red. The fur on his body flashed a golden yellow finishing off the transformation.

For the first time since Naruto got to this world or whatever one will call it he could hear the fox,_ "Why have you taken so long to transform? I mean I've repeatedly sent my chakra to you but I didn't get any stimulus,"_ the Kyuubi paused for a second, _"Where the hell am I? Or you for lack of better words."_

"_Kid I'm not even in control right now," _the Kyuubi looked through Naruto's memories only to find that Kankurou had just died, _"Oh shi-"_

A massive Flamethrower cut the Kyuubi off in mid sentence. Somehow, the oddly sized Flamethrower incinerated the trees around them but did not even faze the three from Team Dawn.

Soon Hidan was blasting out Shadow Punches left and right only stopped by Kakashi's Light Screens. After Hidan's initial wave, Kakashi used a mighty Volt Tackle that paralyzed Hidan, but the Dusknoir did not back down he blasted back with a barrage of Shadow Balls.

Gaara went straight after Deidara using forbidden shadow moves such as Shadow Blitz, which Deidara was able to dodge easily, and Shadow Mist, which blocked him from seeing. Since Deidara fully focused on Gaara, Naruto used a Shadow Wave to knock him to the ground. As Deidara got up, he turned into the strongest Fire move ever, Shadow Fire.

III

Unlike the others, Yugito decided to run. Kakuzu thought he could catch her himself. Little did he know Sasuke, Sakura, and Temari were silently following.

Yuugito stopped in the first clearing she saw to catch her breath, but as she did Kakuzu binded her with his vines.

"Seems like this demon can't keep up my power," Kakuzu stated.

Two flamethrowers hit Kakuzu dead on, "Oh damn I've been followed."

Sakura barreled at Kakuzu with a Double-edge while Temari followed up with a Sky-Attack. While all this was happening, Sasuke charged up a Fire Blast and unleashed it straight at the Tangrowth's arms.

The moment it hit Kakuzu let go and Yuugito rampaged towards the main village on Wave Isle. Running as fast as her stubby legs allowed, Sakura trailed behind hoping her Heal Bell move would transform the rogue Pokemon back.

Kakuzu fought Sasuke though he fully understood Sasuke had type advantage. One after another, Sasuke dodged the vines as they attacked him, but slowly he had managed to get close enough to Kakuzu to use Crunch. Temari decided that using Assurance was the best bet in defeating Kakuzu, but as she came in to attack Sasuke was hurled into her knocking both her and Sasuke unconscious.

IV

Deidara sunk into the ground to escape the brutality of Gaara and Naruto, but Gaara slammed the ground with an Earthquake that toppled him over allowing Hidan to use Hypnosis on him and escape.

Underground, however, was a different story. Deidara barely felt the Earthquake because he inadvertently dug himself into an underground spring where the water absorbed the shock.

Kakuzu was tired by the time he caught up with Yuugito. He knew if he did not capture Yuugito, this would be his last fight. Strike that, he knew he would not survive. He went ahead and attacked with a Shadow Storm.

Yuugito lashed back with a Psychic that tore through the purple wind and ripped Kakuzu to fibers.

A Demon was on the loose.

V

Sakura stayed near her fallen comrades using Heal Bells, hoping that they did not sustain injuries. As Sasuke started to wake up his body heated up, though in a way unlike Gaara, fire released itself from Sasuke's body and surrounded him in a veil of fire that burned the grass beneath him. He got up and bolted in the direction of the village. Sakura attempted to follow Sasuke but decided to stay behind and wait for Temari to wake up.

The closer and closer Sasuke got to the village, the more he could feel Yuugito's shadow energy. Once he caught up to Yuugito, he blasted a Fire Blast that was immediately blocked and received a Power Swap that left Sasuke weakened with his Attack power and Special Attack powers reversed. Sasuke used a last resort, Punishment, using all the power that Yuugito gained; he lashed it back at Yuugito in the form of the strongest Dark-Type move she had ever seen.

VI

Kakashi had successfully calmed Gaara down, but Naruto ran towards Yuugito hoping to kill the other member of Team Dawn whose Power signature disappeared. When he arrived at the village, he saw two things, a Raticate with a small army of Pokémon and a Houndour on the floor with a golden Vulpix standing above him.

"_He's not dead! We've been over this before, you go crazy, you beat up the boy-girl thing, and he comes back to life," _the Kyuubi cried out in pain again as more energy was siphoned from his body, _"What the hell is going on around here!"_

As Kyuubi was trying to get the attention of Naruto, shadow moves were being tossed back and forth across the poor village, Kakashi decided not to intervene with the shadow fight so, he went after who he thought was Gatou, and Tazuna decided to help Sakura pick up the casualties of the Team Dawn fight.

"Has Gatou reached the village yet?" Sakura broke the silence with her question.

"He's getting ready to burn the bridge," he replied solemnly.

"Then what are we doing here!? We should be stopping him now!" she used an ice beam that protected Gaara's, Temari's, and Kankurou's bodies.

Sakura ran ahead while Tazuna took a double-look and followed her. When she got to the town Kakashi was wearing away fighting Gatou's army. He was slowly getting more and more exhausted, so Sakura decided to use her small stature to her advantage and find Gatou. In his hand was the Phio Crystal, what caused the Wave Isle predicament in the first place, and she knew that was her target.

Kakashi used Discharge after Discharge and when that did not work, he resorted to using Thunder Wave combined with Swift to stall his enemies and use Charge Beam. He soon fell from exhaustion.

Sasuke saw him fall.

Sakura heard him fall.

Naruto felt him fall.

The Phio Crystal shone with an intense blue.

VII

'_Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!' _a blue little creature woke Naruto up.

"What!"

'_You have a choice right now. Do you want to go home or finish your business here?'_

"Who are you?"

'_I'm Phione the spirit of the Eastern Sea.'_


End file.
